Dreams
by I'mJustACrazyGirl
Summary: Blaine no podía creerlo, acababa de tener un sueño sobre Kurt. Su mejor amigo. Sucede antes de Original Song. Rated M... Nada me pertenece.


La espalda de Blaine impactó contra la cama rápidamente, logrando desacomodar las sábanas y hasta tirando una de las almohadas al piso. Unas largas piernas desnudas se colocaron a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Unas delicadas manos se posaron en su pecho, acariciando suavemente sus pezones a través de la tela de su camisa a cuadros. El moreno dejó escapar un gemido, su espalda separándose ligeramente del colchón.

Labios carnosos atraparon una zona de su cuello, succionando suavemente antes de morder. Las manos encontraron los botones de su camisa y comenzaron a abrirla, uno por uno, hasta revelar su torso, que no dejaba de moverse arrítmicamente por su respiración acelerada.

Besos y lamidas bajaron por su cuello hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones, que estaba casi erguido por el juego previo. Blaine llevó una mano al cabello castaño que estaba en frente de él y se mordió el labio.

De repente todo el peso sobre su cuerpo desapareció. El ojimiel levantó la cabeza de su lugar entre las almohadas. Unos brillantes ojos azules conocieron los suyos y el moreno no pudo evitar gemir antes la mirada tan sensual y sexual que le estaba dando.

Esos labios pecaminosos le dieron una pequeña sonrisa. Blaine no pudo controlarse y se abalanzó sobre el muchacho, uniendo sus labios en un beso apasionado. Una melodiosa voz salió de esa boca en lo que era, sin duda alguna, el mejor gemido que alguna vez haya escuchado.

Sus manos lo tomaron delicadamente por el cuello y era deliciosamente hermosa la diferencia que había entre su piel bronceada y la pálida piel que poseía su amante. La camisa se deslizó por sus hombros dejando su parte superior al descubierto.

Ambos se separaron para poder obtener un poco de aire en sus pulmones. El castaño colocó sus manos en su pantalón y segundos después el moreno se encontraba en el mismo estado de desnudez del ojiazul.

El castaño se colocó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y sus caderas se unieron, sus erecciones tocándose por primera vez en toda la noche. Ambos suspiraron de placer. La acción se repitió una y otra vez hasta que encontraron el ritmo perfecto, logrando enviar ondas de placer por todo su cuerpo y a la vez hacer que ambos quieran más.

Las delicadas manos se posaron en su espalda, enterrando sus dedos en la piel como si estuviera a punto de caerse y necesitara algo donde pudiera sostenerse. Blaine unió su labios al parche de piel que se encontraba en la clavícula del castaño, succionando con la fuerza necesaria para crear una marca morada que duraría por días, demostrando que ese cuerpo era solamente suyo.

Una capa ligera de sudor comenzó a cubrir sus cuerpos y toda la habitación tenía ese aroma inconfundible del sexo. La cama chocaba ligeramente contra la pared imitando el mismo movimiento de sus cuerpos.

"Blaine…" murmuró la voz en su oído y el ojimiel suspiró.

El ritmo tranquilo y seductor que habían establecido en sus caderas comenzó a acelerarse, siendo más profundo e intenso. Sus cuerpos parecían estar fundiéndose en uno solo, ya casi no se notaba donde terminaba uno y comenzaba el otro.

La fricción era áspera y pesada, alivianándose solamente un poco gracias al sudor que cubría cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Incoherencias eran habladas por ambos lados, siendo cortadas cada tanto por un suspiro o gemido.

El moreno no duraría tanto, él lo sabía. El ambiente, la escena, los toques, los besos, eran simplemente demasiado, era algo que ni en sus pensamientos más eróticos pasaba. Su cabeza chocó contra el cabezal de la cama y su boca se abrió ligeramente mientras sus ojos se cerraban para tratar de procesar ese calor que estaba apareciendo en lo más bajo de su vientre.

"Vamos Blaine" susurró el castaño mientras besaba su cuello.

Sus manos cayeron hasta el colchón y se agarraron de las sabanas con fuerza. Su cuerpo comenzó a vibrar suavemente. El orgasmo finalmente se acercó, arroyándolo como un tren.

"Kurt" murmuró.

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente y lo primero que observó fue el techo de su habitación. Lentamente se sentó y comenzó a mirar para todos lados. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y gotas de sudor recorrían su frente.

Todo fue un sueño. Blaine acababa de tener un sueño erótico sobre su mejor amigo. ¿Cómo rayos vería a Kurt en la mañana sin pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir? ¿Cómo rayos haría para pensarlo y no disfrutarlo?

Sin duda alguna Dios lo mandaría al infierno y el moreno no se arrepentiría en lo más mínimo.

**-0-**

**Si, es corto pero quise hacer el intento de crear algo sensual y erótico sin tener que hacer algo demasiado explicito. Espero que haya quedado bien… Díganme lo que opinan.**

**Pronto subiré capítulo de The Bet.**


End file.
